


Intimidation Tactics

by fortheloveofakatosh



Series: Joker Chose Violence [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: I Tried, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Police Brutality, Interrogation, Joker requires supervision, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Other, They were trying to get punched this time, just what happens in the game, non-binary Akira kurusu, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofakatosh/pseuds/fortheloveofakatosh
Summary: Sae Nijima should never have asked what her shadow was like.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Joker Chose Violence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“So this ‘Shadow’ of mine...what was it like?”

“...you don’t want to know.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It can’t be as bad as the one wearing a pink speedo could it?”

“....”

“...could it?”

“Oh it wasn’t bad, I’m just wondering if it’s worth getting punched again.”

“...again?”

“....”

“....”

“Do your eyes work, Nijima?”

“Oh!”

“Also, Queen decked me for looking.”

“We’ll come back to that later. Back to the original topic, what did my Shadow look like?”

“You wore a dress that left you a single mishap from flashing everyone.”

“I—what.”

“You also had a pair of thigh high fishnets as well.”

“....”

“Also, back to the dress, it also had fishnets as well!”

“....I–I’m afraid to ask where.”

“Chest area.”

“....”

“It was backless too!”

“I—“

“You also had this big floppy hat! Plus you eyeliner matched my mask design! That obsessed, huh?”

“Are you do—“

“Your tattoos looked awesome too!”

“I—tattoos—is this an intimidation tactic? This feels like an intimidation tactic.”

“Your choker felt like an intimidation tactic to be honest.”

“....”

“....”

“...I see why your teammate punched you now.”

“You wound me, Nijima.”

“....”

“I thought that was the officers’ job!”

“KURUSU!”

“Are you going to look at me and tell me I’m wrong?”


	2. Father’s Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sister talk!

“So...you’re Queen?”

“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner.”

“Don’t be, it was for your own safety. But I do have a question…”

“Sure, Sis, what is it?”

“Did you truly punch Joker for looking at my Shadow for too long?”

“...ah, they told you about that then.”

“You are our father’s daughter, Makoto.”

———

“Was my outfit really that bad?”

“It was exactly how Joker described it. But it wasn’t bad.”

“To be fair, nothing can be as bad as Kamoshida’s was it seems.”

“Oh absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t planning on adding another chapter, but it seemed right!

**Author's Note:**

> *Joker: “Why are you booing me, I’m right!”*


End file.
